Shiguri and the Witch
by Kinomi Shadow
Summary: The prequel to my other fic Tohru and the Beast. Tells what happened from Shiguri's point of view and how our favorite zodiac dog had a major role in the last fic.
1. Chapter 1

Shiguri and the Witch

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

This is a prequel to Tohru and the Beast!

He was going to be late for his other date. Why oh why did Shiguri decide to date Rin Sohma as well as Kagura Sohma?

He raced to the small cottage where Kagura lived, sweat dripping down his forehead. He panted as he knocked once, twice, thrice on the door.

The door opened revealing a young, brown haired girl: Kagura.

"Oh Kagura!" Shiguri said, drooling at the fact that she was in a mini skirt. "So sorry I'm late. I had this novel I was writing and I was getting to the good part and lost track of time and..."

"Oh Guri-san!" Kagura said sweetly. "You need not explain yourself!"

"Oh," said Shiguri, laughing rather nervously. "Yes! Indeed I don't!"

Kagura's expression changed. She looked scary.

"Yes indeed," Kagura said bitterly. "You two-timing dog! I knew you were cheating on me with that ugly horse-faced woman. Now your precious Rin is a horse and you'll be a dog."

"Nani?" Shiguri asked as his felt his body tingle. "Hey this feeling kinda turns me on-bark!"

Shiguri blinked several times. EVERYTHING was in black and white. And was he tripping just now or did he really just bark.

"Bark, woof, arf!" Shiguri said, then looking at himself in a small mirror on the table saw his black, furry body.

_What the heck did you do to me? If this is because I was with Rin, don't be mad! There's plenty for you too!_

"Shut up, mutt!" Kagura snapped. "You can break that curse on you if you help my other curse victim fall in love. It'll take you awhile to recognize him, but when you do you'll know. Only then will you be human again."

"Bark, bark!" Shiguri growled.

_Bite me!_

"Well," Kagura said, sighing. "You shouldn't have cheated. Listen, you had better find an owner. I know! Go and find a boy named Yuki Sohma. He and his friend Tohru will care for you. Do this and it will help you. Now get out of my sight."

So, with his tail between his legs, Shiguri exited Kagura's cottage and entered the ever dark streets.

Should I make it multi-part, or leave it at that? Reviews are welcomed (flames included).


	2. Chapter 2

Shiguri and the Witch

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Shiguri wondered the lonely village streets, cursing Kagura and the curse she had placed upon him. He was quite convinced that this was, indeed, the most disturbing and humiliating thing that had ever happened to him.

_Of all the lousy things!_

Shiguri finally stopped in front of a small house, the smell of blueberry pancakes and leek soup infiltrating his sense of smell.

_All right! Food!_

Shiguri raced into the house and found a boy with blueish-grey hair and a girl with cinnamon brown hair sitting at a table, eating their supper. It was none other than Yuki and Tohru (but Shiguri didn't know that).

Paws scraping across the rocky floor, Shiguri leaped upon the table, barking loudly.

"What the!" a confused and flustered Yuki snarled. "Get down! Get down! I'll have an asthma attack! DOWN!"

Shiguri, of course, ignored his and licked the syrup off of the pancakes happily.

"Awe," Tohru said innocently as she petted his head. "He's hungry. Yuki, we shouldn't send him away. Mom used to tell me that we should always help the needy."

"He's not needy," Yuki said, making a face as Shiguri shook flaked of pancake crumbs all over the place. "He's just some stray that has ruined our meal! I say nay to keeping him. He's gross and smells bad."

Shiguri looked up from his meal, and tilted his head to the side, insulted.

"But you always wanted a pet," Tohru said helpfully, scratching Shiguri behind his pricked, black velvet ears.

"Yeah," Yuki growled. "A cat, not a dog."

Tohru made a puppy-dog face. Yuki, groaning, shook his head slowly, not believing what was happening.

"He sleeps outside," Yuki said softly.

Tohru jumped up happily and swung her arms around Shiguri's neck, Shiguri's tail thumping wildly on the floor.

"I'll name you Shiguri," Tohru said happily. "Because you seem like a Shiguri."

Yuki sighed, picked up his slobbery plate, and put it in the sink with a load of other filthy dishes.

Tohru was busily preparing a small spot in front of the house for their new addition to lay upon. Then, kissing Shiguri good night, she went back inside.

Shiguri laid on the porch, sleepless and depressed. He truly was living a dog's life.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

Unfortunately, in the shadows, Shiguri's tomorrow was being threatened.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiguri And The Witch

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Notes: Italics are Shiguri's thoughts. The italics that also have stars before and after are Rin's thoughts. Sorry I didn't make it clear earlier.

Shiguri was half asleep on the porch when from the nearby bushes he heard the faint snapping of twigs. Alarmed, he rose his head and began to sniff the air. The familiar feminine smell of someone he once knew filled his nostrals.

_Rin? Is that you Rin?_

Puzzled by such a familiar scent, Shiguri left the porch for a closer examination.

_Rin? You know you shouldn't scare me. You know that turns me on._

A long brown snout poked through the bushes and then the eyes and ears were visable. A horse!

_Get a grip, Guri-san_

Shiguri's jaw dropped.

_It is you Rin! What happened to you?_

Rin, the horse, snorted.

_You did, you perverted jerk! I'm a horse because of you and that witch!_

Shiguri averted his eyes sadly.

_Well you gotta admit you and Kagura are the sexiest girls around. That's saying alot, since you're a horse now!_

Rin neighed angrily.

_Why you two-timing mutt! I'll stomp you to death! Thanks to you, I'll never see Haru again!_

Rin raised herself upward, nostrals flaring.

Then Shiguri had a thought. Maybe it was Rin he must help to fall in love.

_No. It's not..._

Shiguri looked down, waiting for the hooves to bash his head in when Tohru emurged from the house. Seeing the horse about to harm her dog, Tohru stepped in front.

"No Horse-san!" Tohru said, blocking Rin off. "Please don't hurt Guri-san! I-I have oats and pancakes I can give you!"

Rin did not faulter. She waved her hooves wildly, about to strike down on both Tohru and Shiguri.

Shiguri, feeling his animal heroics kicking in, growled viciously and took Tohru skirt in his jaws and jerked poor Tohru down to the side.

When Rin came down at that moment, she had missed both Tohru and Shiguri.

Rin, frustrated, came back up for another attack when a rope shot from the bushes and found its way around Rin's neck. The rope yanked back causing Rin to fall backwards to the ground.

Akito appeared from the shadows with the rope in his hand, smiling at Tohru.

"My, you're a cute one," Akito said, tying Rin up.

Shiguri did not like Akito's scent. He growled deep in his throat.

"Gee thanks!" Tohru said brightly. "My name's Tohru. This is Shiguri, my dog. Say hi Guri!"

"Grrrrrowl," Shiguri barked low.

_You creep me out, ugly!_

Akito laughed.

"Well Tohru," Akito said, pulling the rope to draw Rin close to him. "I'm Akito. It was a pleasure meeting you. Had I not, I would have never found such a lovely horse. We will meet again."

With that, Akito brandished out his treasured whip and lashed out at Rin. Then, mounting the poor distressed horse, he rode away.

"You shouldn't have called him ugly," Tohru finally said to Shiguri. "He saved us after all."

Tohru headed inside, leaving Shiguri alone and confused once more.

_She... She understood me?_


End file.
